You're My Spider-Guy
by TributeRusher
Summary: Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Dak, junto con Zevon Industries, está determinado a fulminar inminentemente al Hombre Araña. Los enemigos se alzarán, y Kendall Knight no sólo tendrá la labor de proteger a New York, sino que también a Logan Mitchell, un chico que se ha convertido en su nuevo interés y su única esperanza. (Spiderman AU)
1. Let Her Go

**Uuuf c: Hola fileles lectores, así como mis nuevos (: ¿cómo han estado? Espero y se encuentren de maravilla. Como verán, hay nueva historia, ¡yey! Sinceramente ya tenía el deseo de hacer un AU de Spiderman, y sin embargo no me animaba :0) Hasta esta semana que fue un salto de fe, en realidad, esta historia es un salto de fe (****) Cuando la escribía, me sentía feliz y al releerla me convenció mucho, tanto que hice la portada ****(****っ****◕‿◕****)****っ****¡espero que les guste mucho! Sin más preámbulos, ¡a leer!**

* * *

**1. LET HER GO**

_–__¡Hey, supongo que aún podemos tomar ese vuelo! –exclamó el chico enmascarado. Su novia, Jo Taylor, estaba de pie a diez metros de él, fuera del edificio de control de la planta de energía de Zevon Industries. Le dirigió una sonrisa mientras su rubio cabello le caía por la espalda. Vestía con una gabardina azul cielo muy claro con detalles blancos, un vestido fucsia, mallas que cubrían sus piernas, y botas de piel color carbón._

_–__Supongo que si –respondió Jo mientras el muchacho se acercaba. Entonces su hermoso momento fue interrumpido por una maniática risa que resonó por toda la planta de energía. El chico giró sobre sus talones, puesto que la risa provenía de sus espaldas._

_–__Jo, quédate ahí –le advirtió. La muchacha se detuvo en seco y ahogó un grito cuando una figura con armadura metálica negra sobre un aerodeslizador apareció frente a ella. Su piel era verdusca, y su hermoso cabello había desaparecido. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, y sus dientes astillados y pútridos._

_El individuo observó a Jo y después al enmascarado un par de veces, comprendiéndolo todo al instante. Él había conocido a la chica en el ascensor de la torre de Zevon Industries, ya que era pasante en el ámbito de bioquímica. El terrorífico individuo volvió rápidamente hacia el enmascarado._

_–__Kendall –confirmó–. Por supuesto… Cuando me dijiste que el Hombre Araña no me daría su sangre, realmente tu dijiste "no" –le exclamó el individuo, quien le había pedido la sangre del Hombre Araña para sanarse de una extraña enfermedad generativa. Kendall se negó, puesto que las propiedades no funcionarían en él y sólo empeoraría la enfermedad._

_–__Dak, realmente lo hiciste… usaste el veneno de las arañas para comprobar si funcionaba… –el veneno de las arañas que Kendall había adquirido hacía más de un año, sólo funcionaba con el ADN de una persona en específico, o en su contrario genética. El padre de Kendall había sido creador de las arañas mutantes que podrían curar enfermedades como la que padecía Dak, sin embargo después de una traición por parte de la empresa, decidió cambiar la estructura interna del veneno para que sólo pudiese funcionar en él._

_–__¡Tú me hiciste hacerlo! –Le gritó Dak–. ¡ERAS MI AMIGO, Y ME TRAICIONASTE!_

_–__No es verdad. ¡Intentaba protegerte! –confesó Kendall._

_Dak soltó una carcajada como malévola._

_–__¡Mírame! ¡Mírame en lo que me he convertido! –le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes astillados–. No le das esperanza a la gente, tú sé las quitas. Por lo tanto, yo te quitaré la tuya –le gritó Dak, girando hacia Jo y avanzando hacia ella con gran velocidad en su deslizador. _

_–__¡Jo, corre! –La muchacha ni siquiera lo pensó, giró sobre sus talones y corrió. Sin embargo, no fue tan rápida puesto que el deslizador del Duende Verde era veloz. La cargó de forma nupcial y se elevó por los aires. La muchacha gritó el nombre de su novio, suplicando ayuda._

_Kendall los persiguió por toda la planta de energía, esquivando las torres eléctricas. El chico se sorprendió por el deslizador junto con el traje que su amigo Dak llevaba, extremadamente avanzado en tecnología de armas militares. El muchacho trepó la torre de control, hasta una cúpula de cristal. Saltó allí mismo, lanzando balas de telaraña hacia su nuevo enemigo. Este las esquivaba puesto que daba círculos sobre el aire._

_–__¡Dak, bájala ahora mismo! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Déjala! –gritaba el muchacho desde la cima de la cúpula._

_–__Dak, escúchame… –le dijo Jo entre sus brazos, con el corazón palpitándole por estar a aquella peligrosa altura. El Duende la fulminó con la mirada._

_–__¡Dak ya no existe! ¡ÉL MURIÓ! –gritó a todo pulmón._

_–__¡Esto es entre tú y yo! ¿Quieres pelear? ¡Pelea contra mí! ¡Pero suéltala ya! –gritó Kendall._

_El Duende sonrió y susurró:_

_–__¡Como quieras! –la soltó y Jo cayó por los aires. Kendall pudo ver todo en cámara lenta por sus múltiples habilidades. Así que dio un gran salto recto hacia arriba, atrapando a Jo. _

_Sin embargo, cayeron. Mientras estaban abrazados, giraron y atravesaron la cúpula de cristal. Kendall fue quién recibió el impactó al estrellarse contra una plataforma de metal. Jo estaba sobre su cuerpo, ocultando su cara en el cuello de su novio._

_–__¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kendall, y Jo sólo tuvo la capacidad para entrar con la cabeza y gemir por lo bajo. Kendall miró hacia un lado cuando escuchó que una esfera había caído a unos centímetros de ellos. Una en forma de calabaza. _

_La plataforma explotó y Jo se vio expulsada. Empero, Kendall le sostuvo por su brazo._

_–__Te tengo, Jo. ¡Te voy a bajar! –con una telaraña, la bajó unos metros, dejándola sobre unas gigantescas tuercas que hacían funcionar el reloj del edificio de control. _

_Kendall combatió con su enemigo a tan sólo unos metros a la cima de Jo. La muchacha intentaba llegar hasta la escalera que se encontraba en el extremo. Sin embargo, los engranajes se movían constantemente. Procuró no mirar hacia abajo, puesto que la altura en donde se encontraba era alrededor de 700 metros. El chico le pegó a Dak cientos de veces, y con un estratégico movimiento obligó a que la armadura se soltase de su deslizador. El deslizador cayó en dirección de los engranajes y los destruyó. Jo gritó. Kendall la atrapó con una red. Comenzó a halar de la telaraña para que su amada estuviese en tierra._

_Esta acción se vio interrumpida cuando Dak le dio la vuelta a Kendall. Aún sostenía la red en una mano, aunque Jo no aguantaría mucho estar sostenida con un brazo. Dak sacó un cuchillo y estaba por enterrarlo en la frente del hombre araña, la reacción del ojiverde fue lanzarle una de sus balas de telaraña a la mano. Se pegó contra el engranaje y lo inmovilizó_

_La red de la cual Jo de una inminente caída se encontraba en uno de los dientes de la tuerca, y estaba a un giro de ser destruida._

_–__¡Kendall! –le gritó. Su novio reaccionó y con la misma telaraña que sujetaba a Jo, ahorcó a su enemigo. Colocó un pie sobre una tuerca, deteniendo todo el ciclo de los engranajes. Sin embargo, las tuercas no soportaron. Dio un giro y la red de Jo se partió a la mitad._

_Soltó un suspiro, cayendo por el precipicio. Dak se vio impulsado hacia un muro, golpeándose la cabeza con múltiples gruesos metales. Kendall miró hacia bajó y se lanzó para rescatar a Jo. Caía con los engranes alrededor suyo. La velocidad era extremadamente rápida, y Kendall se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para atraparla entre sus brazos._

_El tiempo se ralentizó ante sus ojos, viendo como Jo caía hacia el precipicio, con lágrimas en sus ojos y conteniendo la respiración. Lanzó una red y todo el tiempo volvió a su velocidad normal. La telaraña la atrapó por el abdomen. Kendall sólo pudo ver los ojos de su amada, suplicando ser rescatada. Ella cerró los ojos._

_El muchacho rubio se sostuvo por un tubo con una mano, y por este movimiento, la telaraña se tensó. Sin embargo no consiguió frenar la velocidad, por lo que la red provocó un rebote, haciendo que el cuerpo de Jo formase una curva y al mismo tiempo, su nuca se golpease contra el suelo. Quedó suspendía sobre el piso a tan sólo un metro de altura. Kendall pegó la telaraña al mismo tubo del que se había sostenido, y se lanzó hacia la chica. El impacto contra el suelo fue sordo y al tocar el suelo, se quitó la máscara y la liberó del agarre de la red. La sostuvo en sus brazos, llamando su nombre._

_–__Jo… oye, Jo –algo en su corazón le decía que eso no iba nada bien. Ella no abría los ojos, y su cabeza estaba hacia atrás–. Respira, Jo –le tocó su cara, acariciando su piel aún con su guante. Sus verdes ojos comenzaron a humedecerse–. Estarás bien –no soportó más y rompió en llanto, acarició su cabello y su frente con delicadeza–. No te vayas… no te vayas… ¡que no te vayas! –un hilo de sangre salió emanó de su nariz, y resbaló por su mejilla–. Jo… ¡JO! –Kendall ocultó su enrojecida cara en el cuello de su novia–. ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS! –sintió su corazón apretujado, y lentamente la destrucción del mismo. Roto –. No puedo hacerlo sin ti –susurró en un hilo de voz–. Lo siento… _

* * *

Kendall Knight estaba de pie sobre la lápida de su primer y verdadero amor, Jo Taylor. Ya habían pasado seis meses, y aún seguía llevándole rosas. No tenía planeado volver a ser el Hombre Araña, y sin embargo, gracias a la grabación del discurso de graduación de la misma, volvía a ejercer su trabajo. Aún sentía un vacío en el pecho, y plan extrañaba todos y cada uno de los días que transcurría y temía que ese vacío se convirtiese en un problema permanente.

Cuando pasó una hora, se alejó del panteón y se dispuso a regresar con su hermana Katie y su madre, Jennifer. Al llegar a casa, su madre lo envolvió en un abrazo.

–¿Visitaste a Jo? –le preguntó y Kendall se limitó a asentir. Jennifer lo volvió a abrazar y lo obligó a que se sentase en la mesa del comedor. La casa no era muy grande, era de una planta con tres pisos y dos baños, una cocina, un comedor y una sala–. Kendall, sé que esta pérdida fue muy dura para ti, y todavía lo estas sobrellevando. Pero creo que es momento de dejarla ir…

–Me es muy difícil –aseguró Kendall.

–Nada es la vida será fácil, Kendall.

Entonces Kendall escuchó un grito que nadie más podía hacerlo. Provenía de cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en el centro de Manhattan. Kendall se puso de pie instantáneamente y corrió a su habitación, poniendo como excusa que debía estudiar para su próximo examen para la universidad. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con cerrojo que nadie más podría abrir. Abrió su armario y sacó el traje del hombre araña. Se desvistió y se colocó el traje.

–¡Aquí vamos! –dijo para sí.

**…**

Logan Mitchell, un chico de mediana estatura, piel clara y suave, cabello oscuro, ojos color chocolate, con hoyuelos en las mejillas cada vez que sonreía; estaba en la fila del banco para entregar un cheque que su padre le había entregado. Sólo faltaban quizá dos personas para poder hacer el movimiento bancario, cuando las ventanas del banco explotaron y todos los presentes gritaron, incluso algunos se vieron expulsados. Logan sólo pudo arrojarse pecho tierra, cubriéndose la nuca. Su corazón palpitaba agresivamente contra sus costillas, y su respiración estaba entrecortada, el sudor frío le caía por la espalda mientras unas figuras con pasamontañas entraban empuñando metralletas.

–¡NO SE MUEVAN, O DISPARAREMOS! –gritó la persona al mando del grupo; una mujer gritó con toda su energía, protegiendo a un niño entre brazos. Uno de los asaltantes la tomó por la parte posterior de cuello, obligándola a callar e hincarse sobre sus rodillas. El líder se acercó a uno de los bancarios, amenazándolo con el arma–. ¡ABRE LA CAJA FUERTE SINO QUIERES QUE AQUELLA MUJER Y EL NIÑO MUERAN! –el tragó saliva y se reincorporó de su asiento, el líder dio una orden para que sus compañeros rodeasen todo el banco. El hombre disparó hacia el cristal, haciéndose añicos y saltó hacia dentro, para ingresar a la caja fuerte.

–¡NO TE MUEVAS, INFELIZ! –amenazó el hombre que apuntaba a la mujer y al niño. Ella lloraba desenfrenadamente mientras acataba las órdenes del asaltante.

Entonces, Logan sintió como lo halaron desde la parte trasera de su playera, obligándolo a hincarse.

–Eres lindo… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó el hombre, acariciando la mejilla de Logan. Su voz era peligrosa, por lo que Logan tragó saliva con dificultad. Al no haber respuesta alguna, el hombre se exaspero y postró la punta del arma en la sien del muchacho. De sus ojos emanaban saldas lágrimas, e intentaba no perder la compostura ante ello–. ¡DIME TU NOMBRE!

–L-Lo-gan –respondió con voz temblorosa, y divisó como el líder y el trabajador salieron de la caja fuerte. El asaltante llevaba un par de bolsas de dinero, e hizo un ademan para que un par de sus compañeros robasen las bolsas que faltaban. Entraron rápidamente y salieron con las bolsas.

–Jefe –comentó uno–. Los policías ya rodearon el perímetro.

–Bien –respondió el líder, quien estaba de pie a un lado del su compañero que custodiaba a Logan. El líder miró hacia abajo y sonrió para el muchacho–. Nos llevaremos a este –confirmó, tomando a Logan por el cuello de la camisa.

Lo arrastró hacia la salida, colocando un cuchillo a la garganta de su rehén. Lo obligó a salir primero, para que los oficialices detuviesen el fuego. Uno de los compañeros le entregó un altavoz al hombre y habló, entregándole la custodia del cuchillo a su compañero.

–¡NO DISPAREN, A MENOS QUE QUIEREN PRESENCIAR LA MUERTE DE ESTE MUCHACHO, Y LA DE LOS CIVILES DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO! –los oficiales apuntaban hacia los asaltante, no movían ni una articulación de sus cuerpos. El líder sonrió bajo el pasamontañas y miró a sus compañeros–. Vámonos de aquí.

Sus subordinados subieron el dinero en un par de vagonetas sin ventanilla. Hasta que la última bolsa de dinero, ellos subieron a los mismo vehículos.

Logan sintió como quitaron el cuchillo de su garganta y sintió que volvía a respirar. Sin embargo, el líder negó con la cabeza y esposaron las manos del muchacho por detrás de su espalda. Esta acción fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Él se puso a gritar desenfrenadamente, intentando liberarse del agarre de su secuestrador.

–¡AYÚDENME! –gritó cientos de veces, llorando. Sin embargo, los asaltantes lo metieron a meterse a la vagoneta aplicando fuerza. Cuando entró al vehículo, cerraron las puertas de la cabina y se puso en marcha. Seguía gritando aún dentro, y el líder se exaspero por el chico, por lo que le metió un puñetazo en el labio y lo apuntó con el dedo índice.

–Será mejor que te calles, o tu destino será mucho peor de lo que he planeado.

Logan tragó saliva, callándose de forma inmediata. El líder sonrió, y sin embargo le apuntó con el arma.

–No intentes hacer algo radical –amenazó, quitándole las esposas–. Te mataré al instante.

La persecución había comenzado, con cientos de patrullas persiguiendo a los asaltantes por las calles de Manhattan. Ya habían informado al FBI, y las camionetas ya se habían unido a la persecución. Fue cuando el hombre araña hizo su aparición, viajando por las calles a través de sus redes. Las portezuelas de una de las vagonetas se abrieron a la par, mostrando como un asaltante sostenía un lanzacohetes. Kendall observó que la trayectoria del cohete se dirigía hacia él. Con una red, hizo girar el cohete, lanzándolo una vez más a los asaltantes.

–_"__¡Tienen a un civil allí dentro!" _–escuchó en la radio de uno de los vehículos policiacos. Pero fue demasiado tarde, puestos que el inferior de ambas vagonetas explotaron y se volcaron con rapidez. El tiempo se ralentizó y observó a los presentes dentro de las vagonetas, intentando encontrar al civil. Cuando lo divisó, antes de que se pudiese dar un golpe contra uno de los muros metálicos de la vagoneta, arrojó una red a su cuerpo y lo haló hacia fuera.

Logan gritó al sentir como lo halaba la redujera del vehículo. Por unos instantes, estuvo en el aire, creyendo que todo había acabado. Vio como los vehículos explotaban y se incendiaban, y la calle estaba a cien metros bajo a él. Cerró los ojos para que su muerte fuese rápida, y sin embargo, el hombre araña lo atrapó mientras caía, abrazado su cuerpo.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ****﴾****͡****๏****‿****๏****﴿****? Si les soy sincero, estoy mordiéndome los labios nerviosamente por ver su reacción y la recepción que le darán a la historia. **

**Ya saben, me gustaría ver sus reviews, alertas y favs ^^**

**Xoxo**

**-Josué **(◡‿◡ )


	2. The New Neighbor

**¡ASDFGHJKLÑ estoy tan feliz que les haya gustado! Y por ello, les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Quier agradecerles de todo corazón por los fantasticos reviews, alertas y favoritos! :D**

**Disfruten este capítulo, ¡es para todos ustedes!**

* * *

**2. THE NEW NEIGHBOR**

Logan gritó una vez más al sentir como alguien lo atrapaba entre sus brazos. Temió abrir los ojos, ya saqué sentía como el aire golpeaba contra su cara. Cuando se armó de valor, el hombre arácnido lo cargaba con un brazo mientras que con la otra lanzaba redes para poder columpiarse por la serie de edificios que adornaban Manhattan. Kendall lanzó una red hacia una grúa para estabilizarse.

–¡Te bajaré ahora mismo! –Logan escuchó la voz del hombre arácnido, que era sensual y varonil. De pronto, su corazón se agitó de una forma horripilante al entender lo que había dicho. Kendall envolvió una de sus manos en las de Logan, liberando una red. El moreno comenzó a sentir como descendía, centímetro a centímetro, sujetando la red con ambas manos hasta que perdieron su color puesto que la sangre había dejado de correr.

»_–Te tengo, Jo. ¡Te voy a bajar! –con una telaraña, la bajó unos metros, dejándola sobre unas gigantescas tuercas que hacían funcionar el reloj del edificio de control._« el recuerdo explotó frente a los ojos de Kendall. Y detuvo el descenso.

–¿Sabes qué? Es mala idea –Logan arqueó una ceja, aun sujetando con fuerza la telaraña. Kendall haló con fuerza hacia arriba y el movimiento hizo que Logan estuviese suspendido y sin protección por una milésima de segundos. Nuevamente lo atrapó con un brazo y Logan sintió como se quitaba de su espalda una tonelada de peso–. ¡Coloca tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello! –Logan acotó la orden e inmediatamente después de envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello del hombre arácnido, este comenzó a columpiarse una vez más por los edificios–. ¿Dónde vives? –le preguntó casi gritando.

–E-En la comisaría –Kendall arqueó una ceja debajo de la máscara y cuando llegó a su destino, bajó hasta el suelo, dejando al muchacho frente a las puertas del edificio de la comisaría.

Observó la hermosura del muchacho a quien había rescatado, y quedó sorprendido. Se le cayó su mandíbula, y agradeció que su boca no se viese. Y sin embargo, estaba desaliñado, con el cabello alborotado, la camisa sucia y un hilo de sangre en su labio inferior.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kendall.

–Uh-huh –dijo Logan, asintiendo. Kendall se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a lanzar una red a la máxima altura de un edificio para irse de allí–. ¡Espera! –Logan lo agarró por el brazo, haciendo que se detuviese en seco–. Gracias…

Y se fue, columpiándose por los edificios. Logan entró a la comisaría rápidamente, y los agentes que habían dentro, rápidamente rodearon a Logan, haciéndole preguntas acerca de su estado.

–Déjenlo tranquilo, y llamen al Capitán Mitchell. Díganle que su hijo está bien –ordenó una oficial, que era amiga de Logan y mano derecha del Capitán Mitchell. Tenía la piel oscura al igual que su cabello, y era una agradable mujer. Envolvió a Logan en un abrazo, y el muchacho se mordió la lengua, reprimiendo las lágrimas–. ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? –le preguntó.

Logan sólo asintió con la cabeza y ella pasó un brazo por los hombros de Logan, conduciéndolo a la oficina de su padre. Le dijo que se sentase en el sillón y le entregó un vaso de agua. La mano de Logan temblaba, y él repetía que debía calmarse. «Me encuentro bien, no ocurrió nada». Su padre apareció en su oficina, y soltó un gran suspiro al comprobar que su hijo se encontraba a salvo. El capitán abrió los brazos y Logan corrió hasta ellos, rompiéndose en llanto.

–Todo está bien… ya pasó –dijo su padre, pasando su mano por el cabello de su hijo.

–No deposité el cheque… discúlpame –dijo Logan y George Mitchell soltó una risita.

–No te preocupes por ello –Logan respiró profundamente, tranquilizándose. Se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su padre–. Ahora mismo estoy muy agradecido con el Hombre Araña por haberte salvado. Pero… ¿qué ocurrió?

–Un asalto. Uno de los criminales tenía malas intenciones conmigo, por ello me tomaron como rehén… o al menos eso sospecho. ¿Los atraparon?

–Sí. Aunque muchos de ellos pillaron fracturas. Ya no hablemos de eso y vayamos a casa.

* * *

Kendall se quitó su máscara y entró por su ventana, con precaución para que los vecinos no le vieran. Se arrancó su traje y lo guardó en su armario. Caminó hasta su cama en ropa interior y se recostó, mirando al techo. Se cubrió con la sábana y cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, su madre llamó a la puerta.

–Kendall, debo hablar contigo –el muchacho apretó su mandíbula y salió de su cama, vistiéndose con la ropa que había sobre el suelo. Abrió el cerrojo de la puerta con un control remoto y su madre entró. Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama, mientras Jennifer entrelazó su mano con la de Kendall–. Espero que te hayas enterado que mi trabajo en bienes raíces es muy prometedora.

–Sí, estaba enterado –le respondió Kendall.

–Bueno, nos mudaremos mañana a una casa más espaciosa, de dos plantas –le dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa–. Es un proyecto por el que he estado ahorrando, y con la herencia que nos dejó tu padre, fue suficiente para cumplir nuestro acometido.

–¿Y por qué nos lo dices hasta ahora? –preguntó Kendall, feliz por comenzar su vida nuevamente como Kendall Knight en una nueva casa y un mejor vecindario.

–Sólo a ti. Katie lo sabe desde hace un mes –su madre le comentó con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y apuntó en dirección a Kendall con el dedo índice–. Será mejor que empaques, mañana partimos a primera hora, ¿de acuerdo?

Jennifer salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kendall se colocó sus lanza-redes y comenzó a empacar con ayuda de las mismas, guardando todo en cajas. Terminó en menos de tres horas, y cuando lo hizo, se recostó en su cama y cayó rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Logan observó por su ventana que la casa vacía del lado, estaba siendo ocupada. El camión de mudanza ella frente a la acerca de la casa, mientras varios trabajadores de la compañía de mudanzas descargaban el equipaje. Vio a un chico extremadamente atractivo, rubio, con sus ojos verde esmeralda, cargando una de las cajas. Se perdió por un momento en la silueta del muchacho, aunque tuviese que enfocar mucho su vista puesto que el moreno se encontraba en su habitación en el segundo piso. Su concentración fue interrumpida puesto que su madre llamó a la puerta.

–Logan, iremos a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos –el moreno sonrió para sí y salió rápidamente de su cama, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Tomó una ducha y se vistió. Se miró al espejo y comprobó que la herida en su labio apenas cicatrizaba.

Bajó las escaleras, y su madre ya lo esperaba con una tarta de limón. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y salieron de su casa.

–¡Jennifer! –Exclamó la madre de Logan, y el muchacho arqueó una ceja instintivamente. «¿Acaso se conocen?» se preguntó y simplemente continuó con la caminata. Joanna abrazó a Jennifer y le entregó la tarta de frutas.

–Debo agradecerte por haber hecho esto posible, Joanna –le dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo.

–No agradezcas, para eso estamos las amigas –le comentó Joanna. Se volvió hacia Logan y le presentó a Jennifer Knight.

–¿Ya se conocían? –preguntó Logan, con una sonrisa de confusión. Jennifer le era extremadamente familiar.

–Desde la secundaria. Hemos sigo mejores amigas desde entonces –respondió Jennifer–. Nos vimos durante el funeral de Jo Taylor –dijo en susurró para que Kendall no escuchase. Logan recordó aquel acontecimientos en el que tuvo que despedirse de una de sus mejores amigas. Sintió un vacío en el pecho, y aún la extrañaba puesto que era una persona encantadora.

Logan asintió, esbozando una sonrisa con dificultad. El muchacho rubio regresó hacia el camión y se detuvo frente a los visitantes. Los saludó y Jennifer lo presentó.

–Él es mi hijo, Kendall. Y ella es mi hija Katie.

–Soy Joanna y él es Logan –comentó la madre de Logan.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos con Joanna y Logan. Cuando Kendall y Logan estrecharon sus manos, sintieron una descarga de energía. Logan miró un par de segundos los ojos de Kendall y agitó su cabeza para regresar a la realidad. Entre tanto, Kendall recordó que él había sido el chico a quien había rescatado con anterioridad. Kendall pensó que era muy lindo, incluso si estaba desaliñado.

–Bueno, estamos aquí para ayudar –les dijo Joanna. Le asintió con la cabeza a Logan y cada uno tomó una caja.

Logan caminó hacia la puerta principal, y no había escuchado a Kendall alcanzarlo para que entrasen juntos.

–Hey, eres Logan, ¿cierto? –saludó Kendall, intentando entablar una conversación. Logan miró rápidamente a Kendall, desconcertado porque su voz era muy similar a la del Hombre Araña. Se deshizo de ese pensamiento y asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

–En realidad, mi nombre es Hortense. Aunque a nadie le importa y me siguen llamando Logan –Kendall rio. Una risa sincera. No reía desde la muerte de Jo.

–¿Y a ti como te gusta ser nombrado? –le preguntó Kendall. Logan se mordió el labio, y el rubio pensó que ese hábito era irresistible.

–Logan –ambos rieron conforme entraban a la casa. Logan miró el nombre escrito en la caja para indicar de que habitación era. Kendall–. Supongo que esta caja es de tu habitación.

–Supones bien. Andando, sube –Logan dudó por un instante antes de subir las escaleras. Su casa era exactamente la misma que la de Kendall, y sin embargo, Kendall le informó cuál era su habitación. Cuando entró y miró la ventana desde lo lejos, observó que sus habitaciones estaban frente una a otra.

–¿Quién lo diría? –comentó Logan, dejando la caja sobre la cama y mirando por la ventana–. Mi habitación está enfrente –Kendall se acercó al muchacho y miró por la ventana. Comprobó que la habitación de Logan estaba a unos cuantos metros de la suya, y que debía ser cauteloso al momento de entrar o salir con su traje de Hombre Araña.

Logan continuó recorriendo la habitación, y sobre un mueble, se encontró con una foto de Kendall junto con Jo. Logan sintió como las lágrimas se aproximaban al descubrir que su nuevo vecino fue el novio de su mejor amiga.

–¿Conocías a Jo? –le preguntó Kendall al observar a su vecino. Logan asintió, eliminando las lágrimas al apretar la mandíbula.

–Ella era de mis mejores amigas –dejó el portarretrato donde lo encontró miró a Kendall–. Lo siento mucho, Kendall. Jo era una persona encantadora.

Kendall apretó los labios, para no mostrarse débil ante el muchacho.

–Las personas van y vienen, ¿no? –Kendall se encogió de hombros, recordando a su difunta novia. Logan caminó hasta él, agarrando la mano del rubio entre las suyas.

–No estás sólo, Kendall –le aseguró Logan y consiguió que su compañero esbozase una sonrisa–. ¿Te animaría ir por un helado? –le preguntó.

–Por supuesto –le asintió Kendall, tomando una bocanada de aire.

–Terminemos de descargar el equipaje y vamos.

* * *

Caminaron por una calle de la ciudad, con sus vasos de helado de yogur en sus manos. Hablan de una cosa y otra, conociéndose cada vez más. Kendall se sentía extremadamente cómodo a un lado de Logan, y viceversa. Ambos reían, hasta que cesaron.

–Ahora recuerdo verte en televisión –comentó el rubio. Logan arqueó una ceja y se apuntó al pecho.

–¿A mí? –Logan rio.

–Así es. Hijo del Capitán Mitchell es rescatado por el Hombre Araña –Logan se mordió un labio–. Oh, vamos. ¿Negarás aquello?

–No lo niego. Y debo de admitir que si hubiese una forma de agradecérselo en persona lo haría,

–¿Y qué le dirías?

–Tranquilo, chico. Lo tengo reservado para la próxima vez que lo vea –«Maldita sea, ¿por qué no llevo mi traje?» pensó Kendall ante la respuesta de Logan.

–¿Y de dónde conociste a Jo? –preguntó Kendall. Logan lo miró un par de segundos, intentando preguntarle a través de la mirada si estaba listo para hablar de ella. Cuando Kendall asistió, el moreno perdió el temor y habló.

–En la preparatoria, y nuestros padres trabajaban juntos en la comisaría. El padre de Jo era la mano derecha de mi padre hasta que murió.

–Supongo que asistíamos en la misma secundaria. ¿Cómo es que no te conocí hasta el día de hoy? –comentó Kendall.

–Te conocía, eras el segundo de la clase.

–¿Segundo? ¿Hablas en serio? –Kendall preguntó, y Logan asintió–. ¿Segundo?

–Sí. Segundo. Jo y yo estábamos en el primer puesto.

Kendall soltó una carcajada. Iban a cruzar una calle cuando su sentido arácnido lo alarmó. Un ciclista estaba a punto de arrollarlos y el muchacho actuó rápido. Abrazó el cuerpo de Logan y lo haló hacia atrás.

–¡Ten más cuidado! –le gritó Kendall al ciclista,

–Wow, que reflejos –Kendall y Logan compartieron una larga mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Logan se aclaró la garganta y Kendall se apartó. Siguieron caminando por el cruce peatonal mientras los automóviles estaban detenidos por la luz roja del semáforo–. Gracias. Supongo que soy un imán para los problemas. Un asalto, y ahora esto. No me imagino lo que me espera.

Kendall soltó una carcajada.

–Para eso estamos las personas con buenos reflejos y el Hombre Araña.

–Creo que no volveré a ver al Hombre Araña. Fue suerte que me haya salvado a mí, después de tantos meses de estar ausente –comentó Logan–. No te imaginas las malas intenciones que tenía uno de los asaltantes conmigo…

–¿Le has dicho esto a tu padre?

–No. No me hicieron nada más que golpearme labio. Mi padre ama al Hombre Araña después de esta hazaña. Antes de que el oficial Taylor muriese, ambos lo cazaban. Era su tarea primordial. Sin embargo no le permitiré que vuelva a esa tarea…

–No lo sabía… –mintió Kendall. Puesto que antes de que el oficial Taylor pudiese morir a manos del Lagarto, Kendall le reveló su identidad.

–Como sea, háblame más sobre ti –pidió Logan.

Kendall dudó por un momento. ¿Abrir su corazón a otra persona, temiendo perderla nuevamente? Entonces, cuando este pensamiento lo abrumaba casi por completo, escuchó la voz de Jennifer en su cabeza.

»–_Kendall, sé que esta pérdida fue muy dura para ti, y todavía lo estas sobrellevando. Pero creo que es momento de dejarla ir_…« sonrió, al descubrir que Logan era la persona a quien estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón. Lo miró y sonrió.

–Bien, mi nombre completo es Kendall Donald Knight… –comenzó, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero y si haya conseguido mantenerlos aún en el rumbo de la historia. Debo decirles que me quebré la cabeza con el capítulo puestoque deseaba encontrar la forma bella en que se conociesen, y creo que lo he conseguido… el sexy vecino Hombre Araña(?**

**Desearía ver sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Estaría muy agradecído ^^**

**Una última cosa… tengo a dos posibles villanos que aparecerán en la historia 7u7. No digo nada más ya que quiero mantener la emoción(?**

**xoxo**

**-Jos**


	3. My Hero

**Otro capítulo, ¡yey! Vera, quise actualizar hoy pooorque no estaré disponible sino hasta el sábado, y no quería hacerlos esperar :3 **

**Como ya sabe, agradezco con mi corazón en la mano a aquellos que me han leido, dejado sus reviews, puesto en alertas y favoritos. ****Espero que les guste esté capítulo ^^**

* * *

**3. MY HERO**

Desde el día en que Kendall se mudó a su nuevo vecindario, la amistad con Logan se había fortalecido increíblemente. Casi dos meses desde ese acontecimiento, y los cambios anímicos sobre Kendall ya eran radicales: había dejado de visitar constantemente la lápida de Jo en el cementerio, era más alegre y frecuentaba a Logan la mayoría de días. La semana que transcurría era caótica para los amigos, puesto que les era aplicado el examen de admisión para la Universidad de Columbia, ubicada en el corazón de New York, y de las prestigiosas en el mundo.

Aquel día, Logan le había sugerido a Kendall que fuesen por un par de bebidas calientes, ya que el sol estaba escondido tras espesas nubes grises que anunciaban una próxima tormenta. El moreno salió de la enorme sala donde se aplicaba el examen de admisión a la facultad de medicina a cientos de deseaban a gritos conseguir una beca en la Universidad.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y vio un mensaje de Kendall, que fue un tanto decepcionante.

***Hey Logan, surgió algo importante y no podré acompañarte. Será en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? xoxo -Kendall***

Con una cara larga, cruzó la calle y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cafetería donde se encontraría con Camille, su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de la razón. Al llegar a la cafetería, Camille ya se encontraba en una mesa con una taza humeante de café mientras leía un libro titulado "El Perfume". Logan gritó su nombre y atrajo su atención, la muchacha cerró el libro y movió la mano. El moreno tomó asiento frente a Camille después de darle un abrazo.

–Y… ¿dónde está el chico que quieras presentarme? –preguntó Camille, buscando en las espaldas de Logan.

–No pudo venir –respondió Logan mientras colgaba su mochila en un perchero–. Al parecer, y por lo que tengo entendido, terminó su examen y salió corriendo ya que surgió una situación importante. Será la próxima ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? –aseguró Logan, y sin embargo, Camille no parecía muy convencida por ello. Tenía sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y Logan observó que sus hombros estaban tensos. Logan sonrió tímidamente, intentando convencer a su amiga de que accediera–. Bien, te compraré un pastelillo de zarzamora si ese es el pago para que accedas.

–Perfecto, lo conoceré la próxima vez.

Logan negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. La camarera arribó y Logan pidió su capuchino además del pastelillo que le compraría a Camille.

–¿Cómo estuvo el examen? –preguntó la muchacha, inclinada sobre la mesa.

–Uhm, fue pan comido… –Camille lo miraba extraño, por lo que Logan se detuvo y arqueó una ceja–. ¿Qué ocurre, Cam?

–El chico, Kendall, te gusta, ¿no es así?

–¿Q-Qué? ¿C-Cómo puedes decir-r tal cosa? Estás de b-broma…

–Tu tartamudeo te ha delatado, querido amigo –confesó Camille mientras se reía a carcajadas.

–Eres imposible. Además, ¿y qué si fuera así?

Camille se encogió de hombros y simplemente se calló cuando la mesera entregó el pedido. Permitió que Logan diese un sorbo a su taza de café mientras que ella le daba un mordisco a su pastelillo.

–Nada. Simplemente que era el novio de Jo… y parece ser que tienes un _crush _en el Hombre Araña.

–Todos perdimos a Jo, si puedo recordártelo. Y si lo tengo, sabes que es imposible. El Hombre Araña simplemente me salvó de un secuestro y violación por uno de los contrabandistas, ¿sabes? –aclaró Logan, sintió que era escuchado por las personas de su alrededor, por lo que redujo el volumen de su voz–. No es muy bonito suponer que el Hombre Araña no me hubiese rescatado… simplemente me salvó, y no encuentro la forma de contactarlo y mucho menos recompensarlo por ello.

–Tendrías que ser cauteloso con tu plan, Logan. Tu padre sólo se tranquilizó en el tema del superhéroe puesto que te rescató. Aún quiere detenerlo –explicó Camille.

–Lo sé… y no sé cuál es su problema. Hemos discutido acerca de la situación cientos de veces desde el inminente secuestro. El Hombre Araña es bueno, pero al parecer mi padre escucha y cree todo lo contrario.

Bebió un sorbo y pellizcó el panecillo de Camille. Ella le pegó en la mano y Logan simplemente rio. Después de estar conversando y que Logan le diese una introducción acerca de Kendall a Camille, el moreno decidió que era momento de irse puesto que habría una cena familiar aquella noche, ya que era el día en que su padre llegaba a casa temprano.

Logan se levantó de su silla y se despidió de Camille, dejó un dólar sobre la mesado tras tomaba su mochila del perchero y la colgaba a sus hombros, no sin antes sacar su muy preciado libro que actualmente leía con el título del "Coleccionista de Huesos". Mientras caminaba, y lo cual era un pésimo hábito, se colocó sus auriculares y comenzó a leer desde la página que había detenía la previa lectura. De vez en cuando miraba hacia los lados para cruzar la calle, y sin embargo no se percató cuando la luz roja del semáforo apareció y el siguió caminando, hundido en las palabras de la página.

–¡Cuidado! –gritó una mujer a todo pulmón, pero Logan no escuchó nada. El camión viajaba a gran velocidad y tan sólo faltaban unos metros para que arrollase a Logan. Más allá de la música, escuchó el claxon del vehículo y elevó la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos y se petrificó a la mitad de la calle, con sus articulaciones inmóviles.

El libro le cayó de la mano y cuando se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, alguien lo levantó del suelo en un movimiento rápido. El Hombre Araña. Soltó un grito cuando sintió el agresivo movimiento al momento de ser levantado del suelo. Sintió como el monstruo de metal rozó su cuerpo y lo único que pudo hacer fue aplicar más fuerza en sus brazos que rodeaban el cuello del arácnido.

Después de columpiarse por un par de edificios más, Kendall bajó hasta el piso para dejar a Logan en tierra. Estaban en un callejón, muy cercanos a la entrada del subterráneo.

–Creo que es la segunda vez que te salvo, extraño vecino de la Gran Manzana –Kendall estuvo por decir Logan, pero se tragó sus palabras al morderse la lengua con tal fuerza que sangró.

Logan temía que su lengua se trabase y provocara un tartamudeo en su voz.

–T-Te lo agradezco m-mucho… –Logan se aclaró su garganta y observó que el arácnido aún no se retiraba–. Gracias, Spidey.

–Uuy, llevabas un libro, ¿cierto?

Logan asintió, recordando que había tirado el libro.

–Te debo un libro, ¿sí? –Kendall comenzó a retroceder puesto que escuchó como estaba por originarse un accidente automovilístico. Lanzó una red a la punta del edificio y Logan estiró su brazo, deteniendo al muchacho.

–¿Y que asegura que te volveré a ver?

–Es la segunda vez que te recato, y no creo que sea la última.

Logan sonrió y el arácnido se alejó. Logan retomo la compostura, sacudiendo el polvo de su chaqueta y retomando la caminata.

Tomó el subterráneo rumbo a casa y al caminar por la calle de su vecindario, maldiciendo por lo bajó puesto que no le había agradecido al su héroe como lo había planeado la vez del intento del secuestro. Escuchó que gritaban su nombre y se detuvo en seco., volviéndose al origen del ruido. Era Kendall quien corría con su mochila a su espalda y el cabello alborotado. Cuando lo alcanzó, su respiración no estaba agitada, lo que le fue extremadamente extraño para Logan. Kendall tenía la frente y la barbilla amoratada, pero Logan resistió su deseo de preguntar qué había ocurrido, ¿pelea callejera?

–Hey, Loges –saludó Kendall, abrazando al más pequeño. Logan decidió darle un pequeño empujón mientras caminaban–. ¿Por qué fue eso? –protestó Kendall riendo.

–Por dejarme plantado y si no hubieses hecho eso, mi vida no habría peligrado.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? –Kendall actuó como si no supiese absolutamente nada.

–Me volvió a salvar… fui estúpido por querer leer y escuchar música con auriculares mientras cruzaba una calle –Logan se encogió de hombros.

–Ouch, supongo que te debo recompensar.

–¡Sí! ¡Debes hacerlo! –se quejó Logan–. Ya sé cómo puedes hacerlo… ve a cenar a mi casa esta noche. Mi madre hará salmón grill puesto que es el día en que mi padre no se queda hasta tarde.

–Bien. Si es la forma en que quieres que te recompense… lo haré.

Conversaron hacerla de las pruebas que realizaron para ingresar a Columbia mientras caminaban a casa; Kendall se detuvo en la suya para ducharse e ir presentable a la cena con la familia Mitchell. Se despidió de Logan con una abrazo y el moreno decidió hacer lo mismo. Al cruzar el umbral de su casa, su madre lo recibió besando su mejilla.

–Mamá, invité a Kendall para que nos acompañase esta noche…

–¡Estupendo! Tuve un presentimiento, por lo que hice doble ración de salmón –comer no Joanna–. Ahora ve a ducharte y prepárate, es la única noche del mes en que tu padre no llega tarde.

**…**

Logan ayudó a poner la mesa con adornos elegantes, un par de velas altas al centro junto con flores. Su madre había colocado manteles individuales con su vasija que sólo usaban para ocasiones especiales. Cuando su padre llegó, tres minutos más tarde Kendall lo había hecho con un ramo de flores en la mano.

–Son para tu madre –dijo con una sonrisa, y el moreno le indicó que lo siguiese. Kendall saludó a Joanna entregándole el ramo, y posteriormente estrechó su mano con el Capitán Mitchell. El Capitán y Kendall tomaron asiento en sus sillas, meo tras que Logan y Joanna servían la cena.

Comenzaron a comer, con conversaciones de lo que habían hecho durante el día.

–¿Logan… es cierto que el Hombre Araña te volvió a salvar el pellejo? –preguntó su padre, provocando que Logan se atragantase con su propio bocado. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Kendall y observó que estaba casi tan conmocionado como lo estaba él. Logan estiró su brazo para alcanzar su vaso de agua y dio un sorbo para dejar de toser. Volvió a aclarar su garganta y se armó de valor para hablar.

–S-Sí.

–Cuéntame cómo estuvo eso… –pidió su padre.

–Bueno, cruzaba la calle cuando un camión casi me arroya… No quería decirte porque no le vi importancia –Kendall y Logan sabían que si tenía importancia, pero todo lo relacionado con Spidey era un que simplemente le disgustaba a su padres por diversas razones.

–Estabas distraído, Logan –apuntó su padre, ya que conocía como era su hijo y la facilidad con la que se cerraba del mundo con sus auriculares y un libro en la mano.

–No…

–Logan Phillip Mitchell, no me mientas.

–No te miento, solamente que no te gusta sacar este tema a relucir; por ello me limito a hablar de ello…

–Yo creo que es Hombre Araña ayuda en este tipo de c-circunstancias –terció Kendall puesto que observó cómo Logan le aclamaba ayuda a través de sus ojos cuando le dirigía miradas increíblemente rápidas. El Capitán Mitchell se vio interesado en el argumento de Kendall, por lo que decidió prestarle atención–. Les da una mano.

–Así que piensas que es una buena imagen pública.

–Si…

–Papá, ¿recuerdas que hablamos de no intimidar a la visita? –recordó Logan, aludiendo el tema. Extrañamente, Kendall no se veía nervioso ni nada por el estilo, por lo que Logan se preguntó cuál era la razón. Se aclaró su garganta y sugirió:–. ¿Qué tal si hablamos de otro tema? ¿Quizá de la prueba para Columbia…?

–¡Oh por supuesto! –Exclamó Joanna–. Y díganme, chicos, ¿qué les pareció el examen?

Logan soltó un suspiro de alivio y permitió que Kendall hablase primero.

* * *

La cena terminó muy temprano ya que los padres de Logan estaban extenuados. El moreno decidió acompañar a Kendall hasta su casa, pero el ojiverde le invitó a un parque cercano, a lo que accedió con felicidad. Caminaron por las solitarias calles de su vecindario, que sólo eran iluminadas por las luces de los faroles. Llegaron al parque y decidieron recorrer do por los caminos de piedra que había en el suelo.

–Debo disculparme por la actitud amenazadora de mi padre. Aunque no parezca, suele ser muy sobre protector y celoso, en ciertos casos –Logan se detuvo en seco–. ¿Eso salió de mi boca?

–Sí, Phillip, así fue –respondió con una traviesa sonrisa.

–Hey, no me llames así –se quejó Logan–. Se supone que era un secreto… y si me vuelves a llamar así, te diré Donald el resto de mis días.

Kendall soltó una carcajada y miró a Logan durante un minuto. Logan miró de reojo a Kendall, y observó que le dirigía una hermosa mirada de venado con sus enormes ojos esmeralda.

–Kendall, ¿qué te pasó en la cara…?

–Te voy a decir algo –farfulló Kendall.

–Ah –Logan se detuvo frente a Kendall, mientras se miraban–. Escucho.

Kendall no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar. De vez en cuando, rompía la conexión de su mirada con Logan para observar un punto fijo en el suelo.

–Pues… me amortiguó… –dijo entre susurros.

–¿El amor? –preguntó Logan, acercándose más a Kendall. Ambos sintieron el aliento y la respiración del otro, ya que sus caras estaban a tan sólo cinco centímetros de distancia.

–Si… Oye, Loges… es que… es que debo decirte otra cosa –prosiguió el rubio, aunque le era complicado puesto que sentía una gran impotencia por besarlo–. Es sobre el enmascarado y todo eso…

–Ah… claro.

Logan se sintió decepcionado y se alejó de Kendall.

–No, no, no, no. No voy a hablarte de eso, voy a hablarte de mí.

–¿Y qué vas a decir? –preguntó Logan! volviéndose a acercar a su amigo.

–Hum, es que quisiera –Kendall hizo un ademan con las manos–. Es difícil de decir.

–Sólo dilo –Kendall negó y ocultó sus ojos entre las manos, luchando para acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas que había formado su cerebro–. Agh, ya olvídalo.

Logan se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo, Kendall actuó rápido y lanzó una red con su lanza telarañas que siempre llevaba a la muñeca. Se escuchó el peculiar ruido y la red sujetó a Logan por la cadera y lo obligó volverse, dando una vuelta en el transcurso. Kendall lo atrapó entre sus brazos, comprobando que Logan estaba agitado. El moreno movió sus manos, tocando el cuello de Kendall conforme lo miraba con confusión. Kendall tenía sus manos a la cadera de Logan y él se limitaba a sonreír.

–¡Kendall! Tú… –abrió la boca para reprenderlo y el rubio acercó a Logan hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto. Logan se resistió un segundo, pero después permitió que sus lenguas se tocasen y Kendall tomase el control absoluto sobre el beso. Rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y Kendall lo acercaba más con sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de Logan–. Eres el Hombre Araña… –Logan volvió a ser interrumpido por los labios de Kendall. Las manos de Logan viajaron hasta el pecho de Kendall y aplicó la fuerza necesaria para empujarlo–. Esto no cambia nada… me hubieses dicho y yo… –Kendall le lanzó una red a su abdomen, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia él–. Fuiste todo este tiempo y… no me dijiste nada… –volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez fue tierno y apasionado. Kendall acunó el labio inferior de Logan entre los suyos, presionando ligeramente–. G-Gracias por salvarme… –Kendall lo interrumpía constantemente ya que sólo quería besarlo. Después de un largo tiempo, separaron sus labios y Kendall se limitó a mirar a Logan directamente a sus ojos–. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte por haberme salvado en dos ocasiones, héroe? –preguntó Logan, aún entre los brazos de Kendall.

–Besándome… –Logan sonrió y se elevó de puntas para volver besarlo–. Y… aceptar mi propuesta: ser mi novio.

–¡Qué propuesta, chico insecto! –comentó Logan, sonriente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Kendall ante su nuevo apodo.

–Sí, seré tu novio, mientras que tú seas mi chico araña…

–Me parece excelente…

* * *

El hombre misterioso con sombrero, fue conducido por los pasillos del Instituto Ravencroft, una prisión donde estaban los más peligrosos criminales. Al llegar a la celda, abrieron la puerta y se encontró con Dak, quien estaba sentado frente al espejo de su lavabo.

–Déjanos –anunció el hombre y el guardia salió, cerrando la puerta de la celda y esperando desde fuera.

–Has avanzado mucho –comentó Dak, mirando al hombre desde el reflejo de su espejo.

–Ya tengo a los primeros posibles candidatos.

–Dime más –pidió Dak.

–¿Cuantos hombres tienes en mente? –preguntó el extraño.

–Algo pequeño. Todo lo que necesitas se encuentra en Zevon Industries… ¿quién es nuestro primer voluntario?

–Arthur Griffin. Está pagando cadena perpetua. Esta… ansioso de unirse a nosotros.

Dak comenzó a reír.

–Empieza con él… y acabemos con el Hombre Araña.

* * *

**Logan es un imán de problemas… y, ¿Quién será nuestro villano? Solo les diré que Rhino no lo es… 7w7 Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo n.n Oh oh oh les dije que ya salí de la escuela? Asdfghjkl eso significa que tendré más tiempo para escribir *w***

**Bueno, me gustaría ver sus reviews, alertas y favs ^^ Recuerden que acepto sugerencias y comentarios de todo tipo, y que no es necesario estar registrado para dejar sus reviews :3**

**xoxo**

**-Jos**


	4. Our Villain

**Hey guys! Cómo han estado? :D Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior ^^ y por fin podrán resolver esa duda de quién será el villano, yay! Pero si me dejan comentar, posiblemente no sea el único é.e No digo nada más xd**

**Muchas gracias a mis reviewers por sus fantásticos comentarios! Me ayudan a seguir con las múltiples historias en las que trabajo (: Sin más preámbulos, disfruten de este capítulo ;)**

* * *

**4. OUR VILLAIN**

Logan leía un libro con sus auriculares reproduciendo música lenta. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que era novio de Kendall y las cosas iban más que bien entre ambos. Sin embargo, había un par de detalles que le disgustaban a Logan, entre ellos los repentinos abandonos por parte del rubio cuando un peligro ocurría en la ciudad. Eso le molestaba, ya que lo dejaba hablando sólo. El muchacho decidió no abrir la boca para reclamar, puesto que Kendall se dedicaba a salvar a New York, pero él deseaba pasar más tiempo con Kendall Knight que con el Hombre Araña.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos y en el mundo que le proporcionaba el libro, sintió un movimiento al otro lado de la cama. Sudor frío recorrió su espalda conforme elevaba la vista y se encontró con Kendall y su amplia sonrisa traviesa. Logan suspiró aliviado, quitándose los auriculares.

–Me asustaste, idiota –comentó Logan, cerrando el libro y arrojándoselo a su novio. Kendall lo esquivó y el libro golpeó el muro de la habitación. Kendall soltó una carcajada y se inclinó para besar a Logan.

–Hola a ti también, Loges –Logan torció los ojos y le devolvió el beso–. Pasé por la librería y me acordé de tu libro, que en paz descanse –bromeó Kendall, consiguiendo una risita del muchacho. El ojiverde se quitó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y abrió el cierre. De ella extrajo una copia del libro que perdió Logan. El moreno abrió mucho los ojos conforme elevaba las comisuras de sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa. Se abalanzó contra su novio, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio. Terminó recostado sobre el cuerpo de Kendall–. Te dije que te lo compensaría… aunque no tengo puesta mi máscara…

–Cállate, prefiero a Kendall Knight –le dijo Logan, acallándolo con un beso–. Y gracias por el libro –Logan se apartó de Kendall, sentándose al borde de la cama.

El rubio siguió acostado, pero recostó su cabeza sobre sus manos para observar a Logan

–Ahora que lo pienso… esa mochila es un peligro en esta casa, Kendall.

–Lo sé, pero…

–_¡Logan! _–gritó el padre de Logan desde el pasillo. En cualquier momento, abriría la puerta. Su madre no estaba en casa y su padre se encontraba en su descanso del medio día, y era muy extraño que se fuese tan rápido de la casa.

El muchacho dejó el libro y corrió hasta la puerta para impedir que viese a Kendall. El Capitán intentó abrir la puerta cuando Logan se adelantó. No le permitió el paso.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Logan al encontrarse a su padre frente a frente.

–Quería decirte que debo salir por una emergencia… robo a varios civiles con una diferencia de un segundo a cada uno –explicó su padre, mientras terminaba de abrochar uno de los botones de la manga de su camisa.

–Wow, ¿varios civiles en cuestión de segundos? ¿Cómo es posible?

–No lo sabemos. Algunos dicen que se vio a un hombre volar sobre ellos… Hey, ¿porque no me dejas ingresar a tu habitación? ¿Acaso estás viendo pornografía, Logan?

–¿QUÉ? –preguntó Logan con nerviosismo; aquel segundo que se descuidó, su padre empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación. Su padre la examinó detenidamente para ver si encontraba algo, pero no lo hizo.

Logan tenía los ojos cerrados, en caso de que viese a Kendall allí y su padre hiciese una rabieta. Cuando sintió que su padre le revolvió el cabello como siempre lo hacía, como si su tuviese dos años de edad, comprendió que se retiraba.

–Te quiero, Phils –se despidió su padre. Logan cerró la puerta de su habitación y giró sobre sus talones.

Buscó a Kendall con la mirada

–¿Kendall? –preguntó Logan, observó que aún estaba su mochila sobre la cama, por lo que supuso que no se había ido.

–Aquí arriba –Logan elevó la mirada, y vio a Kendall en el techo de la habitación. Logan comenzó a reír fuerte.

–Baja de ahí, chico insecto –le indicó Logan, Kendall bajó de un salto y al caer no se produjo sonido alguno. En la cara de Kendall no había expresión, por lo que Logan se preocupó y se acercó al muchacho–. Kendall, ¿estás bien? –parecía pálido. Logan tomó la cara de Kendall entre sus manos y le dio un beso rápido.

–No será… Dak, ¿cierto?

–De ninguna manera, él no robaría.

–Debo irme –Kendall sacó su traje de la mochila y rápidamente se quitó la playera que llevaba. Se quitó así mismo los zapatos y los calcetines, y sus manos viajaron hasta la hebilla de su cinturón para despojarse de sus _jeans._

–¡Kendall, no frente a mí!

Kendall deslizó sus pantalones y Logan se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido rápidamente, al extremo de arder.

–No es algo que nunca hayas visto, Loges –le comentó Kendall, besando su mejilla. Al quitar las manos de sus ojos, vio que Kendall ya tenía puesto su traje y sólo faltaba por ponerse la máscara. Kendall decidió besarlo en los labios y al ponerse antes de colocarse la máscara, habló–. Logan quiero que te quedes aquí y no hagas nada imprudente… no sabemos a quién me enfrento.

–Y-Yo no… –comenzó Logan, protestando. Kendall le lanzó una red a su mano y el otro extremo de la red se pegó en la pared, simulando una cadena para Logan–. ¡¿En serio, Knight?! –Logan intentó liberar su mano de la red, pero era muy densa y sólo podía cortarse con algo muy filoso. Kendall rio, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y se puso la máscara–. ¡Libérame, chico insecto! –gritó Logan.

–Eres un imán para el caos, travieso –le comentó el arácnido.

Parecía una cadena, Kendall corrió hasta la ventana y Logan intentó seguirlo, pero la red se estiró y se tensó, impidiendo que diese un paso más

–¡KENDALL! –gritó Logan, agitando la mano con el agarre.

Por unos instantes, creyó que ya se había ido, sin embargo Kendall regresó y se quitó la máscara.

–Tu encadenamiento fue también por lo de chico insecto –comentó, saliendo rápidamente por la ventana.

–¡TE ENCANTA ESE SOBRENOMBRE, KNIGHT! –Gritó Logan, aun luchando por liberar su mano de la red.

* * *

Kendall se columpió de edificio en edificio lo más rápido posible, donde se habían producido los misteriosos robos. Cuando llegó a la calle donde la escena del crimen había ocurrido, pudo ver que los civiles no podían pasar puesto que un banco había sido robado. Él se detuvo en el tejado de un edificio, atento a lo que pudiese escuchar. Entonces fue una ráfaga de viento lo que hizo volverse y observar hacia el cielo. El objeto volador pasó sobre su cabeza sin darse cuenta, con dos grandes bolsas de dinero en ambas manos. Y como un ángel de alas negras, aterrizó sobre el cofre de un auto.

Los policías que protegían la calle se colocaron en sus posiciones, y le indicaron a todos los civiles que retrocedieran mientras tenían en la mira al… ¿pájaro? Kendall bajó hasta la calle de un saltó, quedando frente a su enemigo a pocos metros de distancia. El hombre que estaba sobre el automóvil tenía un mono verde oscuro, casi negro. Con un par de alas metálicas color carbón. Cada pluma parecía una cuchilla afilada. Kendall se preguntó como las controlaba pero dejó aquella preguntar para resolver más tarde.

–Hey, amigo, no quiero pelear contigo. Devuelve lo que has robado y te dejaré ir –exclamó el arácnido.

–¡Yo no soy tu amigo! –gritó el hombre canoso. Soltó las bolsas con dinero y cerró los puños, al mismo tiempo en que las alas se abrieron como si estuviese a punto de emprender vuelo.

–Bien, bien. No somos amigos, ¿pero puedo llamarte avecilla?

El hombre gritó a todo pulmón, aunque no hizo el intento de atacarlo. Kendall apreció como apretó su mandíbula y después sonrió.

–Yo soy el Buitre, ¡idiota! –de pronto, las plumas metálicas de las alas se movieron y tres de ellas salieron desprendidas como si fuesen navajas. Sin embargo, las afiladas plumas no iban dirigidas hacia Kendall, sino hacia la multitud de civiles.

Kendall dio una voltereta en el aire, lanzándole una esfera de telarañas al Buitre. Esta le cubrió la cara, atontándolo de forma inmediata. Conforme daba la voltereta, les lanzó una red a cada cuchilla, pegándolas contra los muros de los edificios. Los civiles gritaron y se dispersaron al escuchar los disparos de los policías. Gran error, porque el Buitre se protegió con sus alas mecánicas de las balas.

–Demonios… –cuando dejó de protegerse y las alas volvieron a su espalda, unos propulsores lo ayudaron a dar el primer vuelo. El Buitre salió disparado en dirección a la de Kendall. Tomó al Hombre Araña por el pecho y salió disparado hacia el cielo.

Kendall intento liberarse, golpeando la cara del viejo. Con un golpe en su mandíbula, el villano giró su cabeza hacia un lado y fue la oportunidad perfecta para Kendall de empujarse con sus piernas desde el pecho de su enemigo. Dio una voltereta en el aire, lanzando una telaraña hacia lo más alto de un edificio. El Buitre seguía volando, agitando sus alas como lo hacían las aves; al recuperarse del golpe abrió los párpados y lo único que puedo ver antes de ser golpeado nuevamente, fue al arácnido columpiándose en dirección a él. Kendall lo empujó con sus piernas extremadamente lejos.

El villano se golpeó la espalda contra un muro de un edificio. Soltó un gemido y esquivó una bala de redes. Lanzó una cuchilla desde sus alas en dirección al arácnido. Kendall la esquivó por tan sólo un centímetro. Cuando pudo estabilizarse en una pared, observó cómo las cuchillas de las alas mecánicas se regeneraban.

–No puede ser… –el Buitre sonrió flotando en el aire, y embistió contra el muchacho. Kendall impactó sobre el tejado de un edificio y comenzó a correr, escuchando un sonido similar al del deslizador de Dak pero que esta vez era producido por las alas mecánicas. Kendall era extremadamente rápido y ágil, pero aun así el Buitre lo fue más. Lo agarró por la espalda con mucha fuerza y lo arrojó contra un edificio.

Kendall se golpeó y no pudo evitar gemir.

–Bien, eso dolió –cuando caía, le lanzó una red al villano y este voló rápidamente con el conocimiento de que el Hombre Araña lo tenía sujeto con una telaraña. Voló sobre una serie de edificios, provocando que Kendall se golpease en cada muro hasta que soltó la telaraña a pocos metros de distancia del suelo. Su espalda chocó contra el suelo y Kendall gimió–. ¡Auch!

Conforme se reincorporaba, el Buitre aterrizó frente a él, riendo.

–¿Querías jugar, Spidey?

–Y aún quiero hacerlo –jadeó Kendall, apuntándole con un dedo. El Buitre flotó a diez centímetros del suelo y estaba listo para embestir contra su enemigo nuevamente cuando el _flash_ de un teléfono móvil llamó su atención.

El Buitre giró sobre sí y divisó a la persona que había tomado la fotografía. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate.

–Nunca debiste de haber tomado esa fotografía, muchacho –comentó el Buitre.

Kendall corrió hasta el villano, que se encontraba de espaldas a él y lo envolvió en una especie de abrazo para que perdiese el control. Griffin comenzó a moverse en un lado a otro, para quitarse al arácnido de sus espaldas.

–¡Suéltame! –gritó el villano.

El arácnido no respondió. Cuando divisó al muchacho que sostenía el móvil en lo algo, lo reconoció al instante: Logan.

–¡Corre! –le gritó Kendall. Logan bajó el móvil, guardándolo en su bolsillo mientras giraba sobre sus talones y corría. Kendall le bloqueó la vista a Griffin con un vendaje de telaraña. El contraataque fue lo que hizo gemir de dolor a Kendall. Griffin lo estampó contra un muro y al girar rápidamente, le hizo un corte en el abdomen al Kendall con las rémiges primarias del ala izquierda. Todas las plumas, o mejor dicho cuchillas, hicieron el corte que rápidamente se llenó de sangre.

El villano rio y le gritó desde los cielos.

–¡Nos volveremos a encontrar, Spidey! –y se alejó.

El ojiverde sabía que sanaría por si sólo en cuestión de horas, sin embargo aún sentía el corte sobre su abdomen. Se reincorporó, gimiendo de dolor aunque minutos más tarde su organismo haya comenzaba a trabajar y el dolor había disminuido.

–¡Logan! –gritó Kendall, con sus manos alrededor de su boca para simular un altavoz. Siguió caminado por la desierta calle hasta que Logan se dispuso a salir del callejón donde estaba oculto.

–Lo siento mucho, de verdad… –comenzó Logan, acercándose con lentitud a su novio. El rubio se quitó la máscara lentamente–. Yo sólo quería… –le lanzó una red hacia su abdomen y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, besándolo.

–A mi espalda, ahora –le ordenó Kendall. Logan asintió y Kendall se puso la máscara. El moreno envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kendall y cuando menos lo espero, ya estaban en el aire a la espalda de Kendall columpiándose por los edificios.

Logan se aferró a Kendall, y disfrutó el fresco viento contra su cara. Parpadeó y comprobó que Kendall se limitaba a hablar.

–Kendall… –susurró Logan al oído del rubio. Este no respondió–. ¿Estas molesto?

–¿Tú que crees? –preguntó Kendall, un tanto enojado. Se detuvieron en el tejado de un edificio y Logan bajó de la espalda de Kendall. Este se quitó la máscara.

El arácnido se apoyó en un contenedor de agua, doblándose de dolor a causa del corte. Logan se acercó al muchacho y le puso una mano en su hombro. Logan asomó la mirada y vio el corte.

–¡Oh por Dios! –gritó Logan, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos–. ¿Él te lo hizo?

–Si –respondió con un gemido y su mandíbula muy apretada. Se reincorporó y tomó una bocanada de aire–. Estoy bien, Logan. Sanaré en cuestión de minutos…

–U horas… –Kendall le dirigió una mirada llena de furia. Logan no quería que estuviese así, sin embargo sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de estarlo. Él había puesto su vida en riesgo al fotografiar a su nuevo villano, y era algo que a Kendall le preocupaba demasiado. El rubio se reincorporó y se colocó nuevamente la máscara.

–Tú –dijo señalando a Logan–, estas metido en un gran problema.

Logan abrió mucho los ojos y cuando Kendall le dio la espalda, supo que era momento de volver a viajar entre los edificios.

Kendall los condujo por una serie de edificios hasta que llegaron a la calle donde vivían. Entraron rápidamente por la ventana de Logan, no sin antes revisar que nadie estuviese pillando. Al entrar a la habitación, Kendall observó que la red con la que había atrapado a Logan seguía allí, pegada a la pared como si fuese una soga.

–¿Cómo te liberaste? –preguntó Kendall mientras tomaba la telaraña y la desprendía del muro con delicadeza.

–Con una pluma. Tarde diez minutos desplegándola de mi mano. ¡Ha quedado enrojecida!

–La próxima vez te esposare ambas manos… auch –se quejó Kendall. Logan se acercó a inspeccionar la herida. Empujó a Kendall contra la cama, consiguiendo que este se recostase.

–Quítate el traje…

–Si quieres verme desnudo, sólo lo hubieses dicho.

Logan abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró instintivamente. Kendall le quitó el traje, quedando en ropa interior ajustada.

–Iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

–Logan… –lo llamó Kendall, pero fue demasiado tarde porque minutos después el moreno llevaba en ambas manos una caja blanca con una cruz roja en la tapadera. La abrió y buscó alcohol para limpiar la herida.

–Esto dolerá un poco.

–Detente –Kendall le sujeto la muñeca y Logan alzó la vista para mirarlo severamente–. Quiero que observes… –pidió Kendall. Logan lo miró por unos segundos y asintió. Se sentó a un costado de Kendall, cruzando sus piernas. Prestó atención al torso de Kendall, y por unos instantes se perdió en su tonificación. Se mordió el labio inferior y al percatarse de ello, apretó los párpados deseando que el rubio no hubiese visto su reacción al verlo semidesnudo frente a él.

Entonces la herida comenzó a cambiar de color, cerrando la herida como si hubiesen pequeños hilos que la regenerasen. Cuando la herida cerró, simplemente quedó una línea roja que cambió su color a un rosa débil hasta que se volvió del color de su piel. No había rastros de una posible cicatriz. Logan llevo sus dedos para tocar la piel, y los apartó rápidamente.

–Lo siento.

–No te disculpes, mi novio tiene permiso de tocar mi piel –comentó Kendall, sonriendo pícaramente. Logan rio por lo bajó, y tocó el torso donde había estado la herida.

–¿Qué era esa cosa? –preguntó Logan, mientras recorría toda la extensión de la ubicación de la herida con sus dedos con lentitud. Le surgieron cientos de preguntar de cómo era posible, sin embargo no las preguntaría puesto que Kendall tampoco sabría contestarlas cada una de ellas–. El ángel o lo que fuese a lo que te enfrentaste…

–Se hacía llamar el Buitre. Y no es para nada un ángel. Parecía un pájaro –explicó Kendall reincorporase para vestirse con la ropa que se encontraba por todo el piso de la habitación–. Las alas eran mecánicas y al parecer podía controlarlas por sí sólo. El plumaje… no era sólo metal, sino cuchillas afiladas. Podía lanzarlas… y estas se regeneraban.

–Es extraño.

–Tenía intenciones de atacarte, lo vi en sus ojos. Estaba dispuesto a lanzarte una cuchilla… –comentó Kendall–. Por ello estoy molesto, no quiero que salgas lastimado.

Logan bajó la mirada, triste porque sabía que había cometido un error gravísimo.

–Supongo que un "lo siento" no bastara esta vez…

–No, no lo hará.

Kendall se acercó a Logan una vez vestido, y lo besó. Logan estaba recostado sobre la cama, enredando sus dedos en el rubio cabello de Kendall. Este se apoyó con sus manos sobre el colchón, mientras profundizaba el beso que compartía con Logan.

–Kendall… debemos saber a quién nos enfrentamos –susurró a los labios del ojiverde.

–¿"Enfrentamos"? Eso es plural, Logan. Y no permitiré que te metas en este lío. Ya estas suficientemente expuesto al peligro con el simple hecho de ser mi novio. No estoy dispuesto a que te ocurra lo de Jo… no, Logan. Quiero que te mantengas al límite de las circunstancias. Por favor –pidió Kendall, apartándose de su novio y poniéndose de pie. Cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y le dirigió una fría y poderosa mirada al moreno.

–Kendall, tan sólo permíteme ayudarte desde aquí –Logan extrajo el móvil de su bolsillo y se lo entregó–. Quizá haya conseguido unas cuantas tomas de sus alas mecánicas y así poder descubrir como las controla.

Kendall sostuvo el móvil y observó las fotografías. Se lo regresó a su novio.

–Tú eres más detallista que yo –comentó–. Te permitiré estudiar el mecanismo si es que las fotografías lo revelan. De cualquier forma, lo seguiré hasta conseguir una mejor toma.

Logan saltó a los brazos de Kendall, y este lo atrapó al aire. Lo besó con fuerza, y al terminar el beso, el rubio preguntó:

–¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo?

Logan asintió y se apartó.

–Sólo permíteme ir por las llaves del automóvil –Kendall le lanzó una red a la cadera y lo jaló hacia sí.

–No será necesario –sonrió traviesamente–. Sujétate bien –esta vez, Logan no se sujetó por la espalda, sino por un costado del cuerpo de Kendall. Salieron por la ventana de Logan y el moreno le preguntó:

–No nos descubrirán, ¿cierto?

–¿Cómo crees que llegaba a la escuela? –dijo Kendall, y Logan soltó una risita.

Envolvió una de sus piernas en una de las del rubio y Kendall lanzó una red hacia la punta del edificio más cercano para usarlo como liana. El movimiento no fue agresivo, pero Logan no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

–¿Nunca dejaras de gritar? –preguntó Kendall en son de broma.

–No.

Y ambos comenzaron a dar un paseo por la hermosa ciudad de New York. Logan recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, sintiéndose el chico más afortunado del planeta al tener a Kendall a su lado, quien siempre lo protegería a toda costa.

Durante su paseo, se olvidaron de todo aquello que no fuese el otro; incluso se olvidaron del Buitre, quien no descansaría hasta admirar como caía lentamente el Hombre Araña.

* * *

**Y… ¿qué les pareció? Espero que si haya conseguido narrar bien los sucesos del enfrentamiento xd estoy un poco perdido estos últimos días y realmente no me doy cuenta de lo que escribo con certeza. **

**Me gustaría leer sus opiniones en un pequeño review, no les cuesta mucho escribir uno (; así como las alertas y favoritos!**

**He abierto un Poll para aquellos que siguen mi otra historia titulada "**_Big Time Revenge_**" ya que quiero saber quien es un lector fiel y me seguirán hasta el final y quien no n.n sino la han leído, los invito a que lo hagan, de igual forma con "**_Big Time Castaway_**" por favor, no se les olvide votar en el poll, ¡es importante! **

**Xoxo**

**-Josu **


End file.
